


Using the Traveler's powers for Fun and Profit

by FarFromTheTree



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gun Kink, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Snuff, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: Guardians, the last line of defense for humanity, chosen by the Traveler itself, are incredibly strange. From impromptu dance parties, to throwing themselves off the tower, no one really understood what was going on inside their heads.But as weird as their actions were in public, they were nothing compared to what some guardians did in private.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Using the Traveler's powers for Fun and Profit

"Guardian? Eyes up Guardian!" A voice said.

The woman opened her eyes to see a small robot, floating in the air in front of her.

"It worked! You're alive! You don't know how long I've been looking for you. I'm a ghost. Actually, now I'm your ghost. And you... you've been dead for a long time. So you're going to see a lot of things you don't understand."

The woman already didn't undestand anything, but since this "ghost" seemed to know things, she decided to listen to him. So she had died... but was alive again now? She wondered how she died originally. In fact, she wondered a lot of things, since she couldn't remember anything prior to right now. She couldn't even remember her own name, which was kind of concerning. She decided the best thing to do was get up and get a look around...

Something that she was immediately stopped from doing as a rope tightened around her neck, holding her in place. She turned, and saw that it was tied to the handle of a door, which had since fallen off it's hinges. It was also around this time she realized that she was naked. Well, that explained how she died at least.

A sound from outside caught her attention, and evidently, it caught the attention of Ghost as well.

"That sounds like the fallen. You should get dressed. I think there's a gun downstairs you can use to defend youself." He told her, to her horror. She didn't know what "the fallen" were, but if the best way to deal with them was by getting a gun, they couldn't be good. She slipped the rope off her neck, and began to explore the house. 

She quickly located a wardrobe full of clothes that seemed to fit her. Unfortunately, they didn't seem to have any sort of identifying information among them, although as the noises got louder, she didn't have much time to check. Once she was decent, she headed downstairs, and with some help from ghost, quickly located a pistol. She couldn't remember if she had ever fired a gun before, although as she held it, knowledge of how it functioned suddenly filled her mind.

She was able to turn the safety off and make sure the gun was loaded, but as soon as she tried to do anything else, the front door of the house was kicked down, and a weird alien creature walked inside. She panicked, and fired at it, managing to land a shot right between it's eyes, and it fell to the floor, dead.

"We should get moving. There's bound to be more of them, and we've only got so many bullets." Ghost pointed out, and the woman nodded. She really needed to think of something to call herself. If she ran into any other people, if there even were other people, she would need to introduce herself to them.

As she left the house, she was greeted by a field of flowers. As she looked at them, she had an idea.

"How about you call me Daisy?" She told Ghost, and he floated in such a way that resembled nodding.

"Got it. Well then, Daisy, we need to find a ship. That way, we can get to the last city."

Daisy nodded. If there was only one city left, her fears of there being no other people seemed closer to reality than she had hoped. But the fact remained that they were there, and if she wasn't going to be attacked by aliens there, that was where she wanted to be.

With that settled, she headed into the city, where Ghost said a ship would most likely be. She was getting more used to gunplay, helped at least partial by the automatic rifle she found on one of their bodies. She was pretty suprised when one of the aliens dropped a large blue orb, even more so when she picked it up and it turned into a gun, but once Ghost explained what engrams were and how they worked, she was more prepared the next time it happened.

She was also getting used to her new powers. The first time she held her hand up in fear at an alien, only to look back up and realize she had immolated it by launching a fireball from her hand, she had been pretty excited. The subsequent discoveries of her ability to float through the air, and heal her wounds just made her feel more and more unstoppable.

By the time they found a ship, Daisy had managed to scavenge a full set of armor and a few guns that were better than her dinky little pistol. So she was decently prepared for a large group of fallen ambushing them while Ghost did some quick repairs on the ship.

"Hold them off! As soon as this thing can fly, I'll get us out of here!" The robot shouted.

"Roger!" Daisy replied, opening fire on the aliens.

There were quite a lot of them, more than Daisy had seen in one place before, but they were nothing she couldn't handle. Although, most of them were bigger and stronger than the small fry she had encountered previously. Especially that last one, about 8 feet tall and protected by an energy barrier, although when she managed to summon a flaming sword and wings using the Traveler's light, it didn't stand much of a chance.

"I think that's the last of them." She anounced to Ghost.

"Good. Sit tight, I'm almost done here." He replied. With nothing else to do, she got a better look at the ship they had come all this way for. To be honest, it was a piece of junk, but according to Ghost, as long as it could take them to the last city, they'd be able to trade it in for one capable of actual space flight. She was wondering what they'd do with this one after that, when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest.

Looking down, she saw the tip of one of the fallen spears poking out through her chest. Turning around, she saw one of the larger aliens looking at her, before it collapsed. She had killed it, but it used the last bit of it's strength to spear her.

She was already having trouble breathing. She wasn't sure, but she thought the spear might have pierced one of her lungs. This was it, she was going to die, again, and so close to reaching the city. She was in intense pain, afraid, and incredibly horny. Why was she horny?

In fact, the weaker she felt, the wetter she got. It was such a strong feeling, she just had to shove a hand down her pants and start fingering herself. This was just great, she was going to die, and all her body wanted to do was get fucked. She was so close to cumming, but she was also fading fast. If she could just get over the edge before...

Her vision went black, and she died.

And then it faded back in a few seconds later, much to her confusion.

"Huh? But, I died..." She said, looking around.

"Yes, you did. But, if you recall when we first met, I can bring you back." Ghost explained, and all of a sudden, Daisy felt like an idiot. Of course that wouldn't be a one time thing. But wait a second....

"Does that mean I can kill myself whenever I want, and you can bring me back?" She asked, a lot more excited than she probably should be.

"Well, not always, but if we're in a safe place, it should be fine. But..." Ghost tried to discourage her, but she stopped listening. She would be able to snuff herself as many times as she wanted, and afterwards she could just get revived. She was already thinking of all the kinky things she could be getting up to when Ghost flew into her, getting her attention once again.

"Before you get any ideas, we need to get to the city."

"Oh, right." She said. She stood up, and Ghost transmatted her inside the ship. It was a weird feeling, but she was pretty used to weird feelings by now. As she sat in the cockpit, knowledge of how to fly it flooded her mind like with the gun earlier.

"Let's go." She said, and took off.

~~~~~~~~~~

Daisy's arrival in the tower was heralded by a massive amount of information being given to her all at once. She was told about the vanguard, about darkness and light, about the Traveler and the Pyramids. About the various hostile alien lifeforms that she would encounter during her work as a guardian. It was a lot to take in all at once, but she had more than enough time to figure things out.

Her first order of business was to go around to the various planets in the solar system and introduce herself to the people stationed there. Most of them were pretty nice, and if she was bored and didn't have anything more important to do, they could give her some small jobs to pass the time. The payment wasn't incredible, but it was a payment.

Her second order of business was getting fucked, but before she could do anything of the sort, Zavala contacted her and told her that she was needed for a Vanguard strike operation. She was a bit disappointed at first, although her mood lightened a bit when she found out she'd be working with two other guardians. Maybe she would be getting laid after all...

~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes! Harder!" She shouted as the titan pounded into her. She was absolutely loving every second of his cock being inside of her. It was so big, and while she had no way of knowing how big the cocks she had had prior to her first death were, this had to be bigger than any of them.

"God, you are such a slut." The hunter commented, flipping her knife. Daisy hadn't expected her to stick around while she fucked the titan, but having an audience only made it hotter. Really, the only thing that could make this better would be if she took that knife and embedded it in Daisy's chest.

"Yes! I'm a slut! Fuck me like a dirty whore! Use me like a cheap sex toy!" Daisy exclaimed, and the hunter rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you use your mouth for something more useful?" She asked, sliding her pants off and sitting directly on Daisy's face. Her pussy was bright blue, and tasted incredible. She let out a quiet moan as Daisy ate her out. God, was she really fresh from the grave? She had a few sex friends who weren't as good at eating pussy as this random warlock.

"I was enjoying her shouting." The titan complained, but didn't slow down his thrusts.

"Well, I wasn't, so tough." The hunter shot back. "God, her tongue is heavenly though. What did you say your name was?"

"Daisy." She replied, before diving straight back into the other girl's crotch.

"Cute name. Call me Pash." The hunter replied, before letting out another moan as Daisy hit a particularly sensitive spot with her tongue.

Pash looked down at Daisy's chest, and while her bouncing breasts were nice, she was more interested in the pristine skin around them. Such a huge slut deserved to be marked as such, and fortunately as a hunter, she had just the tool for the job. Taking out her knife, she began to carve the word "SLUT" into her flesh.

Daisy practically screamed into Pash's pussy as she was marked. This was exactly what she wanted. Reaching up to grab Pash's arm, she didn't try to pull it away like the hunter expected, but rather pulled it deeper, slicing herself open. Pash was a bit shocked, but the titan didn't care since Daisy tightened around him as she was stabbed.

"Fuck, I think I'm gonna-!" The titan began, feeling himself get close. Daisy was excited when she heard that, and pulled Pash's knife hand closer to her neck. The titan came with a cry, and as she felt his semen fill her, Daisy slit her throat, gushing blood in much the same way she was gushing her arousal as she came.

After a moment, the titan pulled out, got dressed, and with nothing more than a "see you around," transmatted up into his ship, leaving the two girls alone. Pash got up and just looked at Daisy's corpse, facepalming as the dead girl's ghost popped out to revive her.

"I'm sorry about her." He told Pash, and after a moment, Daisy sat up and stretched, as if she had just been asleep. "I really don't approve of you using your powers like this." He commented.

"Come on, don't be such a spoilsport!" She replied, petting her Ghost, who disappeared into her.

"You are one crazy bitch." Pash commented, and Daisy just laughed.

"Sure I am. And you..." She replied, walking towards Pash, causing the hunter to reach for her gun in fear. "Haven't cum yet." Daisy finished, pulling the girl into a kiss and shoving her other hand into her pussy.

"Oh you slut." Pash said when they broke the kiss, before leaning in for another.

The girls sat there, making out and fingering each other, for a while. As good as it was, Pash had an idea on how to make it better, for Daisy at least. If the warlock wanted to get snuffed, then Pash was going to snuff her. Without breaking the kiss, Pash summoned her golden gun, and began fucking Daisy with the barrel.

"Fuck yes! Blow my brains out through my pussy!" Dasiy screamed. Pash smirked, and tweaked one of Daisy's nipples. She was getting close, and as soon as she came, she was going to pull the trigger.

"Fuck, Daisy, you're so good at this! Finish me, so that I can finish you!" Pash told her, and Daisy nodded enthusiatically. She sped up her fingers, and, caught up in the moment, bit down into Pash's shoulder. The pain was unexpected, but it was just enough to push her over the edge.

She came hard, and pulled the trigger of her golden gun. She watched as the woman she had just had sex with was reduced to ashes, leaving nothing behind except her ghost, which was gathering power to revive her. Pash decided to help him out, and after a few seconds, Daisy was up and smiling again.

"I love you." Daisy blurted out as soon as she was able.

"Cool. I don't do 'girlfriends', but if you ever wanna fuck again, feel free to call me." Pash said dismissively, before turning away from the warlock.

"Good enough." Daisy replied, and quickly began getting dressed. As much as she loved getting fucked and killed, she did need to head back to the tower at some point. While they had contacted Zavala as soon as they took out that big taken, Daisy wanted to check in with him in person, as well as do some other maintenance on her guns and her ship.

"Oh, and Daisy? One more thing." Pash said, and she turned to look at the hunter. As soon as they made eye contact, Pash fired her hand cannon and hit Daisy right between the eyes. As she fell to the ground, Pash transmatted into orbit, leaving her corpse to lay there until her Ghost gathered enough light to bring her back.

Daisy didn't mind the sudden betrayal. In fact, she came as the bullet destroyed her brain, and her corpse had a giant smile on it's face. She would definitely be calling Pash again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Destiny 2 a lot recently, so I decided to write a story. 
> 
> I always prefer snuff stories where the person being snuffed is able to come back from the dead, which is how I came up with this idea.


End file.
